It's Our Choices
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Saking banyaknya jalan menuju Roma, jalan ke hatimu tinggal satu—dan itu bukan untukku. For SIVE 2015: The4Seasons.


Suasana dingin menghantar ke seluruh jagat Konoha. Suhu yang rendahnya bukan main-main ini membuat hampir seluruh orang terpekur kedinginan. Aktivitas yang biasanya dilakukan dengan ceria, kini harus berhiaskan senyum kaku dan hembusan napas yang berat.

Sebagian lagi memilih untuk memperpanjang jam tidurnya. Persetan dengan matahari yang mulai naik—selama kehangatannya tidak sampai ke sini, mereka tidak akan bangun dari kasur atau _futon_.

Namun tampaknya Yamanaka Ino harus memperpendek jam tidurnya kembali. Suara _baritone_ yang sedari tadi mengganggunya ini mulai mengusik akal logika. Yang benar saja—

"Ino, Ino."

—kenapa Shikamaru ada di kamar Ino pagi-pagi begini?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning:** Canon AR/AT. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**...**

**IT'S OUR CHOICES**

**...**

Event SIVE 2015: The4Seasons

Musim dingin – kesedihan

* * *

_Aquamarine_ Ino tampak terbeliak kaget mendapati mata malas tersebut tengah memandangnya. Untuk sesaat Ino tertegun, apakah dia berada di dunia mimpi atau di dunia nyata?

"Hentikan acara cubit-mencubit itu. Ini benar-benar aku, _baka_," ucap Shikamaru menepuk pelan kepala pirang tersebut.

Ino bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya—membiarkan Shikamaru melihat _tanktop_ hitam keunguan yang dia pakai. Matanya masih menatap lamat-lamat sosok pria di depannya. Seakan tidak percaya bahwa ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

"Tunggu, ini pasti berada di dimensi lain," ucap Ino tertawa kikuk. "Bagaimana caraku kembali ke dunia di mana Shikamaru adalah seorang pemalas yang tidak akan pernah mengunjungi kamarku pagi-pagi begini?"

Shikamaru berdecak pelan. Dirinya merasa dihina—walaupun sebenarnya hinaan itu benar adanya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Eh? _Are_?" Ino mengucek matanya berkali-kali hingga puas.

"Matamu akan merah kalau kau terus lakukan itu," ucap Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dari matanya.

Ino masih me-_loading_. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru bisa bertindak seperti ini. Bangun pada jam di mana matahari belum sepenuhnya terlihat, berpakaian rapi dan menuju ke rumah Ino untuk sekadar membangunkannya. Asal kau tahu, tingkat kemalasan yang tingginya sudah melebihi jarak bumi dengan pluto, jadi—

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ketika sampai sini, kau masih tidur dan aku disuruh bibi untuk membangunkanmu."

—eh?

Shikamaru, mengajak Ino jalan-jalan? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tidak mungkin kan Shikamaru _typo_ dalam berbicara. Dari kata tidur-tiduran mendadak jadi jalan-jalan?

"Tapi, Shika … kenapa begitu mendadak?" Rasa curiga Ino semakin membludak tatkala wajah kokoh ninja jenius tersebut berangsur-angsur gusar.

"… tidak ada alasan khusus. Kurasa kita sudah jarang berinteraksi, itu saja," dalih Shikamaru berusaha mempertahankan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"…"

"Pulang nanti kita bisa mampir sebentar ke Asuma_-sensei_," tambahnya.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Tidak pernah sekali pun Ino membayangkan bahwa ada saat di mana Shikamaru menjadi seorang yang pemaksa. Padahal biasanya—pada hari-hari indah dulu, Ino selalu yang paling berisik dan pengatur di antara tim 10.

Melihat Ino yang masih tidak berekspresi, Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kutunggu di luar—aku ingin merokok. Segera ubah penampilan seksimu dan lakukan sesuatu pada rambut singa itu."

Ino menjerit pelan ketika dia menyadari Shikamaru telah melihat pakaian tidurnya—_tanktop_ dan celana super pendek. Kemudian dia menyentuh surai pirangnya sendiri yang katanya mirip singa. Deskripsi penampilannya sekarang sukses membuat Ino memerah malu.

"Ah … Shi-Shika—"

_BLAM_

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukannya.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Jika dulu, pemandangan Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan berdampingan merupakan hal yang biasa, kini seakan menjadi berita yang heboh. Kau tahu sendiri, semenjak angkatan mereka—_rookie_ 9 mulai mendapatkan pasangan mereka masing-masing, hubungan kedua ninja ini semakin renggang.

"Wah, Ino_-chan_ sekarang kembali dengan Shikamaru. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang tetangga Ino yang _kepo_.

"Kembali?" ulang Ino tersenyum kebingungan. "Kami tidak pernah ada apa-apa, bibi. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"_Ara_, Ino_-chan_ akhirnya jadi dengan Shikamaru?"

"Sudah kuduga kalian berdua akhirnya akan jadi."

"Kutunggu undangan kalian ya!"

"Karena kalian membuatku bahagia, aku beri ini gratis! Undangannya jangan lama-lama ya!"

Banyak sekali tanggapan-tanggapan yang menurut Shikamaru dan Ino cukup aneh. Mereka semua beranggapan bahwa Shikamaru dan Ino akhirnya _jadian_—menjalin suatu hubungan. Padahal apa sih, mereka kan hanya sahabat sejak kecil!

Setidaknya itu yang berusaha dipikirkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Shika, mau ini?" tawar Ino sambil menyodorkan _anpan_ yang tampaknya baru matang dari oven.

Shika melirik sekilas ke arah Ino yang sedang mencomot _anpan_ lainnya. _Sial, imut sekali_. "Tidak sekarang. Apa kau tidak kenyang setelah sarapan barusan?"

"Entahlah, sedang ingin saja," ucap Ino terkekeh. "Tapi tenang, setelah ini aku akan diet habis-habisan. Kau tidak akan pernah melihatku gendut."

"Dasar wanita. Merepotkan," komentar Shikamaru seperti biasa.

_Aquamarine_ Ino menyipit, tanda senyumnya yang makin melebar.

Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan sembari berbincang hal-hal biasa, seperti rutinitas yang kerap kali dilakukan. Atau sekadar info terbaru tentang angkatannya yang satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan status lajang.

Di sela-sela itu juga, orang-orang yang mengenali kedua wajah ninja tersebut mendadak kaget. Berkali-kali juga Shikamaru dan Ino menjelaskan semuanya hingga mereka mengerti, meskipun tetap menggoda pada akhirnya.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Memang bukan salah mereka jika tampak kaget dengan kebersamaan dua insan ini. Sudah lama—hitungannya mencapai tahunan, Ino dan Shikamaru bertatap muka dan berbincang seperti biasa. Shikamaru yang diangkat menjadi _jounin_ selalu mendapatkan misi kelas tinggi yang tidak cukup dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat. Kebanyakan dia bermalam di Suna sebagai duta Konoha dalam aliansi—yang masih terjaga hingga sekarang.

Shikamaru banyak bercerita soal misi yang melelahkan, dan tentu saja merepotkan baginya. Tapi karena itu adalah tuntutan pekerjaan dan dia tidak boleh bermalas-malasan di desa orang, maka jadilah kesempurnaan misi yang selalu dia capai. Akibat itu pula, prestasi Shikamaru semakin gemilang dan semakin banyak pula misi yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Hidup ini mendadak jadi merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru sembari menyeruput _ramen_ khas Ichiraku.

Ino hanya tertawa sebagai balasan. "Tapi kau juga berubah, Shika. Tak kusangka kau akan mengajakku seperti ini—jalan-jalan, mengobrol, makan siang."

"…"

"Dengan catatan: tidak ada ekspresi mengantuk atau menguap seperti biasanya kau lakukan dulu!" tandas Ino naik satu oktaf. "Oh, apa yang terjadi denganmu di Suna, Shikaaa!"

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat sebelum mulutnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. "Apa kau membenciku sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak!" jawab Ino cepat. Dia berhenti sesaat untuk melahap makanannya sesaat. "Siapa yang akan benci ketika melihat … sahabatmu semakin baik prestasinya?"

Senyum di bibir Shikamaru berangsur-angsur sirna. Oh ayolah Shikamaru, bukankah kau sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak mengganti status penghalang antara kau dan Ino? Mata _onyx_ tersebut menutup sebentar sebelum kembali membuka untuk melihat senyum Ino yang sedikit goyah.

"Kalau begitu, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan sahabat cerewetku akhir-akhir ini, ya?" ucap Shikamaru.

Ino berusaha menangguhkan senyum cerianya. "Tentu saja, berlatih agar bisa jadi _jounin_! Menggantikan posisi Kurenai_-sensei_ bukanlah hal yang buruk."

Sekarang, ganti Ino yang menceritakan masa-masa pelatihannya. Sungguh berat, Ino akui itu. Tapi dengan tekad yang kuat, serta determinasi agar mampu menyusul Shikamaru ke Suna, wanita muda ini selalu berhasil.

"Tunggu. Agar bisa menyusulku?" sela Shikamaru heran.

"… ah," Ino tergagap, berpikir cara untuk meralat perkataan yang tak sengaja terlontar dari lubuk hatinya. "Maksudku, kau kan _jounin_ yang patut diacungi jempol. Bisa keluar desa dan mewakili desa adalah hal yang keren, kau tahu. Aku juga ingin seperti itu."

Shikamaru memandang _aquamarine_ itu sejenak sebelum tersenyum masam. "Ah, jadi begitu." Raut kecewa yang tidak tertahankan dari wajah Shikamaru sempat tertangkap Ino, walaupun Ino tidak tahu artinya.

"Dan jika seorang pemalas sepertimu bisa serajin ini, aku yang notabene rajin pasti bisa lebih darimu," ucap Ino pongah.

"_Mendokusai_. Aku harap kau yang menggantikan posisiku saja," jawab Shikamaru. "_Gochisōsama deshita_."

"_Gochisōsama deshita_."

"Yang lagi hangat-hangatnya temu kangen," goda pemilik kedai Ichiraku. Bukannya pak tua itu sengaja mencuri dengar, tapi karena posisi mereka dekat jadinya terdengarlah semua percakapan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Siapa juga yang kangen dengan rambut nanas ini," sanggah Ino melipat tangannya.

Shikamaru melirik sinis. "Oke. Bayar sendiri makananmu."

Ino memonyongkan bibirnya tatkala pemuda nanas itu keluar kedai. Sejurus kemudian, _aquamarine_-nya menatap tajam pak tua tersebut. "Dengar, pak tua. Shika hanya bersikap keren. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk membayariku."

"Tapi, dia tadi membayar untuk dua mangkok _ramen_, lho."

Koki kedai itu hanya tertawa geli ketika melihat ekspresi Ino yang tersipu.

**...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**...**

Suasana siang menuju sore—yang masih terasa sangat dingin menjalari jalanan Konoha. Ranting-ranting kurus tanpa daun berjatuhan menanggalkan cabangnya. Hiruk-pikuk restoran yang menawarkan kehangatan saling mendominasi situasi.

Shikamaru dan Ino baru saja keluar dari bioskop. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati hari yang mereka jalani sekarang—tidak lagi menghiraukan omongan khalayak yang salah paham dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

Sejenak Ino berpikir bahwa Shikamaru benar-benar baik hari ini—dan ini sebuah mujizat yang terjadi setiap tahun kabisat. Tapi kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terus dibuat lelaki berparas tampan tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Ino berpikir ulang tentang sikap _Out Of Character_-nya.

Tidak. Sudah cukup dengan sikap aneh Shikamaru hari ini.

"Shikamaru, sudahlah. Hentikan ini," ujar Ino.

Langkah Shikamaru sekonyong-konyong terhenti. Menyadari Ino tidak lagi ada di sisinya, dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia mendapati Ino yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi jelas dari _kunoichi_ cantik tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru mendekatinya. "Kau masih kurang puas dengan hasil kekalahanmu di _Pachinko_?"

"…"

"Oh, atau kau ingin menonton film lagi agar mendapatkan _popcorn_ gratis?"

"Shika," panggil Ino mendongakkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru terkesiap ketika melihat ekspresi kegundahan yang tercipta di wajah teman spesialnya. Otaknya otomatis me_-review_ kejadian mana yang membuat wanita di depannya ini kecewa dan sedih.

Nihil. Tidak ada. Sialan kau, otak! Cobalah untuk bekerja lebih keras!

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Ada."

Jawaban singkat Ino semakin membuat Shikamaru linglung. Ketika seorang wanita yang berkepribadian berisik tiba-tiba jadi cuek, kau akan merasakan apa yang Shikamaru rasakan sekarang. Tipe-tipe seperti ini membuat susah dan merepotkan, dan sialnya ini adalah sifat alami dari semua perempuan.

"… boleh kutahu apa itu?" tanya pemuda berpangkat _jounin_ itu hati-hati.

Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba—membuat sang empunya sedikit kewalahan. "Kau, Shika. Kau sakit."

"Aku sehat, aku baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru berusaha menampik tuduhan-tuduhan tidak jelas yang ditujukan Ino padanya. Eh? Jadi seharian ini Ino masih belum percaya seratus persen padanya? Shikamaru mendadak gundah.

"Kau sakit." Ino _keukeuh_ dengan pendapatnya. "Kalau kau adalah Shikamaru yang kukenal, kau tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Kau hanya akan mengajakku bermain _shogi_ atau malah tidur bersamamu di padang rumput milik klanmu."

"… itu dulu—"

"Kebiasaan misi membuatmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Jangan bercanda, Shika. Aku bukan temanmu kemarin sore." Mata biru jernih Ino berangsur menggelap, pancarannya berpendar suram. "Aku tahu kau lebih dari apa pun."

"Selama di Konoha, tidak ada misi yang tidak kau selesaikan dengan sempurna. Setelah itu pun, kau masih tetap pribadi yang sama," lanjut Ino. Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru turut menggelap.

Aah, sudah diduga dia tidak akan bisa membohongi sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah."

Sedikit banyak Ino terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan menyerah dari Shikamaru. Tidak disangkanya dugaan sedari tadi pagi adalah benar adanya. Diraihnya tangan halus Ino dan mengajaknya ke sebuah taman.

Sesampainya di taman, mereka kembali berhadapan. Hawanya menjadi lebih dingin, karena tidak ada penghangat dari restoran yang menjangkau mereka sekarang. Hanya semilir angin yang sesekali menyapa dan timbunan salju yang tiba-tiba ambruk dari pohon seiring merasuknya partikel NaCl secara bebas.

Mata sipit Shikamaru menusuk tajam _aquamarine_ di depannya. Dalam, seakan tidak mau lepas darinya. Rasa penasaran Ino semakin membuncah tatkala Shikamaru berdehem sebentar untuk memperjelas suaranya—tampaknya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang serius? Siapa tahu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Temari."

Hati Ino mencelos.

"… hah?" keterkejutan Ino tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Manik birunya melebar lebih dari biasanya, mulutnya menganga besar sampai ditutupnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa selalu di sisimu lagi." Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya—ya, inilah pilihannya. Demi kebahagiaan Ino dan dirinya.

"A-Ahahaha, ah …" Ino masih tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Jadi ini yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa tidak langsung saja? Tidak perlu mengajakku jalan-jalan—"

"Aku yang akan pindah ke Suna."

Ino bungkam. Pikirannya mendadak tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin mengawasi Gaara dalam melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai _Kazekage_, karena adiknya itu belum punya pasangan."

Lutut Ino bergetar tidak karuan. Sepertinya kedua tulang itu lupa bagaimana cara menopang tubuh hingga tuannya jatuh terduduk—yang segera ditangkup Shikamaru. Dapat pemuda jenius itu rasakan, tubuh Ino yang bergoncang tanpa arah.

_De ja vu_. Dia pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada Kurenai saat membawa berita duka.

Namun sekarang, Shikamaru mengambil tindakan yang lebih dari sekadar memegang punggung dan mengelusnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Ino yang dingin dengan erat sambil mengucap kata maaf. Berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Sampai terdengar seperti kaset rusak bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Ino tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Jadi, untuk apa selama ini dia menolak cinta para pemuda desa—termasuk Kiba dan Kakashi_-sensei_?

Untuk apa?

Menunggu seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang ke hadapannya membawa berita pernikahan?

Jadi ini pilihan Shikamaru? Baiklah.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"tanya Ino tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru terperanjat kaget dengan pergerakan Ino tiba-tiba. Ditatapnya lekuk wajah sahabatnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Merasakan aliran darah mulai naik di kedua pihak, mereka secara reflek melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"… karena kau akan kesepian tanpaku?" jawab Shikamaru—setengah bertanya.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah jarang bertemu denganku sekarang. Dan kau tidak akan selamanya di Suna, kan? Sekali-kali mampir kan bisa."

"A-Ah …" Shikamaru yakin ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi ceria Ino. "Ah, begitu."

"Dan, yah, aku kaget tentang berita ini."

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Kau sedang berbahagia dengan pelukis itu, dan aku … tidak mau mengganggu," ucap Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dari mana kau dapat berita tidak benar itu?" tanya Ino spontan. Memang benar, selama Shikamaru jauh darinya, Sai sering berbincang akrab dengan Ino. Tapi itu tidak lebih dari sekadar rekan yang meminta bantuan tentang berekspresi!

"Eh?" Shikamaru tampak kaget.

Menyadari raut muka Shikamaru, mungkin lebih baik jika Ino meneruskan kabar burung tersebut. "Anu—maksudku, … err, dari mana kau dapat berita yang selalu kurahasiakan itu?"

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya sesaat. "A-Ah, yaa, para ninja yang menyewa lahan klanku sering melihat kalian berdua."

Terjadi keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang membuka topik untuk sementara, keduanya saling larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Untuk sesaat, mereka seperti menghadapi orang asing, jujur saja.

Sejurus kemudian, pria berkuncir itu melihat keadaan langit. "Sepertinya sudah sore. Aku sudah meminta Temari untuk menungguku di depan pemakaman ninja jam segini. Kita ke sana sekarang?"

"Ci-Cieee, mau minta doa restu, kan?" goda Ino sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melengos.

_Kau bisa, Ino. Setelah ini kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di kamarmu yang nyaman. _Ganbatte_, Ino. Jangan tunjukkan kesedihanmu._

"Baiklah, ayo. Kasihan Temari_-san_ kalau menunggu di sana lama-lama."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan mengekor di belakang Ino.

Lamat-lamat Shikamaru memperhatikan punggung Ino yang sedikit bergetar. Surai pirangnya yang panjang nan lebat sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya, tapi Shikamaru yakin akan hal tersebut. Tanpa disadari—bahkan oleh Shikamaru sendiri, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca melihat wanita nanar yang berusaha tegar di depannya.

_Kau juga mengira aku temanmu kemarin sore, Ino? Aku pula, mengertimu lebih dari apa pun__.__ Aku tahu kau tidak senang dengan berita ini, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa._

Shikamaru tidak akan berbuat apa-apa, karena Ino memilih bungkam.

Jadi ini pilihan Ino? Baiklah.

**...**

**...**

**-****END****-**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_[A/N]_

Saya sedang belajar plot-twist. /digaplok readers

Pelajaran untuk Shikamaru: di balik 'cieee'nya perempuan, pasti ada kecemburuan yang tersirat di sana. Tssahhh.

Oh ya, ini bisa dibilang prequel dari fanfiksi AsumaIno saya yang berjudul "**Deal With It**". Karya itu ditujukan untuk event #LOVE4INO yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 14 Februari.

Untuk fanfiksi ini, akan ada sekuel lain yang menceritakan secara jelas perasaan Shikamaru dan Ino XD. Berjudul "**It's Our Fault**". Jadi timeline-nya fiksi ini dulu, trus fiksi Deal With It, trus baru It's Our Fault. Tapi meskipun tidak baca yang Deal With It gapapa kok, soalnya karya yang itu lebih memfokuskan ke pairing yang lain tehe

Saya harap bisa memenuhi hasrat dan tidak melanggar apapun (?) soalnya kalo ada yang harus diperbaiki susah deh pegang laptop aja udah jarang. Akhir-akhir ini harus setia pacaran dong! **SAMA BUKU** 8D HAHAHA APA ITU VALENTINE APA ITU GEBETAN APA ITU CINTA APA ITU RASA SAYANG HAHAHHAHAAHAHAA PACARAN? GAME APA ITU HAHAHHAAHA /MABOK PAKE BENZENA

Meskipun begitu, lagi-lagi saya menjadikan kotak summary jadi kotak curhat uhuk /boboancantik

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
